Surveillance aircraft can include a variety of radio frequency devices that perform communication and surveillance functions. Each of these devices must be connected to an antenna to receive and/or transmit radio frequency signals. As a result, several different types of antennas are typically mounted on surveillance aircraft.
For network centric warfare, a pivotal capability will be reliable, fast, high-bandwidth, wireless communications. It would be desirable to combine multiple communication and surveillance functions of a plurality of radio frequency devices using a common antenna.